Following the increasing needs for smaller electronic devices, devices with three dimensional (3D) structures have been developed. An example of such devices includes fin-type electric field transistors (FinFETs) having elevated fin-like structures vertically on substrate. It is desirable to maintain the yield and the performance of the devices for the devices with complex topographical structures.